


Secret

by BluebottleTea



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kinda Crack, i dont know im sorry, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebottleTea/pseuds/BluebottleTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solas dumps her, Lavellen figures out his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

As the dragon falls, Lavellen drops her staff and laughs. 

“We did it. Oh creators we killed a fucking dragon. Fen’Harel take me…” here she pauses and then turns to look over at Solas, “Oh wait, he can’t. Because we broke up.” She flashes a smirk, picks up her staff, and turns around to walk away from the corpse.  
Solas doesn’t move, but Iron Bull and a laughing Sera walk with her. 

“What did you say to him Boss?” Iron Bull asks and Lavellen grins up at him.

“Nothing important, but did either of you grab the map? I don’t know where we are.”


End file.
